A Release-8 system of an LTE (Long Term Evolution) is configured such that an AS (Access Stratum) function of a mobile station UE determines whether or not an access by the mobile station UE is barred by using “ac-Barring For MO-Data” and “ac-Barring For MO-Signalling” which are broadcasted in a standby cell.
Further, a Release-9 system of an LTE is configured such that an IMS/MMTEL function of the mobile station UE determines whether or not the access by the mobile station UE is barred by using “SSAC (Service Specific AC) For MMTEL-Voice” and “SSAC For MMTEL-Video” which are broadcasted in the standby cell.
Further, a Release-10 system of an LTE is configured such that the AS (Access Stratum) function of the mobile station UE determines whether or not the access by the mobile station UE is barred by using access barring information for CSFB and MTC (Machine Type Communication) access barring information which are broadcasted in the standby cell.